fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Laxus Dreyar (Tuffty)
|previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= 8th of Fairy Tail |previous occupation= S-Class Mage |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= (Father) (Grandfather) (Great-Grandfather; Deceased) (Great-Grandmother; Deceased) |magic= Lightning Magic Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Thought Projection (Jutsu Shiki) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Chapter 1 |image gallery= }} Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー Rakusasu Doreā) is a former S-Class Mage and the 8th of , following defeat at the hands of Yuma L. Phoenix. He is also the son of , the former Guild Master of the now-disbanded Guild. Appearance Laxus has spiky blonde hair that is combed neatly back with a small tuft falling onto his forehead. His features are quite withered for some one his age, having fairly prominent crowfeet and. He is very tall, standing a head taller than most of the taller members of the guild like and . Personality Laxus is a mature and charismatic leader that inspires confidence and loyalty in those around him and although he is not the most talkative and emotive, his strength, compassion and heritage make him an excellent choice for the position of guild master. Despite a somewhat rough exterior, he has been shown to be a good person at heart, constantly worrying about those around him and making sure to check on them. Relationships |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= Laxus holds great contempt for Yuma and although he desires revenge for his grandfather he is aware of his position. |-| }} History At some point after Yuma joined the guild he removed the in Laxus's body using his Sealing Magic. Though unbeknownst to Laxus, Yuma placed a seal in his body that can be activated by him at any time in order to torture him. Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc The vast majority of the guild encourages and endorses Laxus as the next guild master, a position which he tearfully accepts. Magic & Abilities Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Heightened Reflexes: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat : Like most Dragon Slayers the nature of his magic encourages him to fight in close quarters and consequently he is a very skilled unarmed fighter. Skilled Strategist: Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As one of Fairy Tail's strongest members and it's current Guild Master, Laxus possesses an immense amount of magic power, which in accordance with his magic, takes the form of violent and powerful lightning. Magic Lightning Magic (雷の魔法 Rai no Mahō): Is an Elemental Caster Magic and Holder Magic that allows Laxus to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity. *' ' (電光体 Denkō-tai): Laxus can covert his physical body into electricity, allowing him to move about with incredible speed. He is immune to physical and magical attacks whilst in this form, such attacks harmlessly passing through him. Additionally the voltage produced from being in this state can affect the area around him and electrocute people. *' ' ( Raikō: Akamikazuchi): Created to honour , Laxus creates a torrent of sparking red lightning to attack his opponent with. This spell is capable of dealing damage to opponents that are supposedly immune to electricity. *'Thunderclap' (雷鳴 Raimei): Laxus summons a massive bolt of lightning from the heaven's that strikes his target with extreme precision and creates a massive explosion after making contact. This spell is performed so quickly it is incredibly difficult for someone to see it coming, making it almost impossible to void and with the massive affected area even if they could doge it little can be done to avoid it's power. He can activate this spell with little more than a snap of his fingers. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic that focuses around transformation of the physiology of the users body into that of a lightning dragon, allowing them to create, control and consume said element. Laxus has access tot his magic thanks to of a Dragon Lacrima. *'Raging Bolt' (レイジン・グボルト Rējingu Boruto): *' ' (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Is the Lightning Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar spell. Laxus expels a massive blast of powerful lightning from his mouth which he directs at his target. *' ' (雷竜の方天戟 Rairyū no Hōtengeki): *' ' (雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hōken): *' ' (雷竜の顎 Rairyū no Agito): *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **' ' ( Narumikazuchi): Laxus covers his fist in lightning and smashes it into his opponent, releasing a large amount of lightning upon impact, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target. This spell is powerful enough to knockout with one hit. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō): ( Fearī Rō): Jutsu Shiki ( Jutsu Shiki lit. Operation Technique): Is a Caster Magic and a form of utilizing Magic Runes that was taught to Laxus by to help him mitigate the effects of the in his body. Assorted Others Motion Sickness: Like other dragon slayers, Laxus suffers from terrible motion sickness. Leadership Skills: Equipment Battles & Events — Win *Laxus vs. — Inconclusive *Laxus vs. & — Inconclusive *Laxus vs. Natsu Dragneel & — Lose *Laxus vs. — Win *Laxus vs. — Win *Laxus vs. — Win *Laxus vs. — Win |Events= *Assault on Crocus }} Quotes Trivia